


Light

by Peach_KT



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_KT/pseuds/Peach_KT
Summary: When Sea Fairy meets that special someone in the dead of night, she finds a companion... and an answer to a question that long plagued her mind.//SeaMoon first meeting idea I had!! With a sprinkle of angst.
Relationships: Moonlight Cookie/Sea Fairy Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Light

Light was not supposed to be capable of hitting the depths of the ocean. But that light— _ her  _ light—did what thousands of others could only dream of achieving. 

It was a night like any other for the denizens of the ocean. And this included Sugarteara—where a wave of silence washed over the city. Everyone, from the everyday residents to the temple’s caretakers and priestesses, were resting. Only few select individuals remained on guard alongside the stone guardians that defended the city. Yes... it was all quite peaceful.

There was one resident, however, who escaped the city’s lights while no one was there to stop her. Sleep escaping her, Sea Fairy found a cliff side overlooking  Sugarteara to sit at. And as her gaze fell upon the city she helped bring to life, the fairy got lost in her own thoughts. No one in the ocean could quite compare to her; the one who creates the waves, the one who gifted  Sugarteara a fraction of her power in a single pearl. That is Sea Fairy... the one of myth spoken of in hushed whispers by creatures across the ocean. And yet, here she was pondering like anyone else would. 

She had always considered herself satisfied in the role she played. The ruler of the seas that everyone knew but few had ever seen. Normally, secluding herself in the temples of  Sugarteara and maintaining the city’s excellence through her gift. But it was nights like these—where Sea Fairy escaped the light of Sugarteara for the darkness that surrounds it—where she would wonder aloud... 

“Why... do I feel so hollow?” 

Sea Fairy had done what so few could ever hope to achieve... create a civilization that could perhaps withstand the tests of time. She had the power so many creatures could only dream of... the power to control and bend the oceans to her will. Yet, despite this, she felt there was something missing. Or perhaps... someone—

All it took was a single look towards the dagger that protected her. That single glance would change her life forever, though she could not have known this at the time. As, on this night in particular, her dagger gleamed with a light so bright that it took her gaze away from  Sugarteara . Maybe it was her own mind playing tricks on her, but Sea Fairy had never seen something so... beautiful. Glancing around, the source of this newfound light evaded her detection. Only  Sugarteara lit up these depths that she called home. Then she remembered... 

Up. 

When was the last time she had thought to look up towards the surface? She had little need for the other side of the water’s surface. There was only one person up there that Sea Fairy knew, and the distance between them guaranteed she wouldn’t see him anytime soon. Yet, when she finally did so, there it was. The light that had created a gleam of curiosity in her eyes. She hesitated... if only for a moment. The objective part of Sea Fairy’s mind was telling her there was no reason to leave the depths. There was not supposed to be anything up there for her. But in the end, her curiosity won out. 

Gripping her dagger in anticipation, Sea Fairy began to rise towards the surface—towards that light. And as her curiosity began to build, so did the speed in which she ascended. Her mind racing with endless questions. 

What could be giving off such light? Why is it so captivating? Why do I feel so drawn to it? 

Why? What? Why? Why-- 

_ SPLASH _

After what felt like an eternity, she broke through the water's surface. At first, she took in her surroundings. It was clearly nighttime, and it had been so long since she had seen the sky in this state... Sea Fairy had forgotten how captivating the stars could be. But even more captivating was... a voice? No, not just a voice, someone was singing. 

It felt so easy to get lost in whoever’s lullaby this belonged to; so much so that Sea Fairy felt she could fall asleep at any moment. But now wasn’t the time for that. Looking away from the night sky, she shifted her attention towards the source of the sound. And that’s when she saw  _ her _ . 

Floating just above the water, there was another individual. Surrounded by what appeared to be tiny stars, this individual was unlike anyone Sea Fairy had seen before. She clearly was not of the sea: with a dress that dangled off the moon-like object she sat on, and a hat that just could not quite be described. And her hair... it was like she was still looking at the night sky she saw once in a blue moon. Flowing down and blending in with the countless other stars. 

She was even more beautiful than Sea Fairy could have ever imagined. 

But... who was this mysterious individual?

Curiosity still getting the better of her, she slowly approached the tiny nighttime concert. The soft lullaby got slightly louder as she approached. Sea Fairy tried her best to approach in such a way as to not disturb the scene before her. However, once she was  in the midst of the crowd, the tiny stars seemed to notice her and flee. The fairy couldn’t help but wonder if she was that frightening of a creature, but those thoughts did not last long. The singing had stopped right when they had fled, and the world’s attention shifted from the previous song to Sea Fairy herself. 

“Oh my, and who might you be?” 

Sea Fairy could barely keep herself from dropping her dagger in shock. The once dazzling performer had noticed her. A beautiful pair of eyes opening just to look at her and her alone.  So used to everyone knowing her but only showering her with awe and admiration, Sea Fairy was surprised by both the sudden question and the fact someone did not know who she was. She answered after regaining her composure, “S... Sea Fairy. That is what I’m known as.” 

“Oh! A Fairy!” the stranger giggled, much to Sea Fairy’s confusion. “Ah, don’t mind me. You are... just not what I think of when someone mentions fairies to me. Far too kind and subdued. Nice to meet you, Sea Fairy. You may call me Moonlight” 

Moonlight... the one who had shone through the darkness of the ocean. Her name was Moonlight? Sea Fairy could not stop thinking about how fitting a name it was. A light that was more powerful than her own creation had to be celestial in origin. Where and how could such a light had been created, she wondered. And why-- 

“... Not much of a talker, are you?” 

“A-Ah!!” Once again, Sea Fairy had been lost in thought. Had she really become so used to getting lost in her own thoughts that the fairy forgot how to hold a conversation? Guess that is what happens when you are revered but not befriended, she thought. Composing herself... again, Sea Fairy answered, “I guess so... where I come from, I don’t get to talk to others that often.” 

“So, we already have that much in common.” Moonlight commented as she got more comfortable on her moon-shaped throne. Though she experienced it for different reasons, Moonlight knew the feeling of loneliness all too well. Sure, those star friends kept the celestial company, but she missed the company of fellow cookies since the wizards responsible for her creation faded from history. Speaking of those star friends, she exclaimed, “Oh!! I must apologize for my Little Stars!! Quite fickle creatures they are... they normally only like to show themselves to me.” 

“Oh... I don’t mind.” Sea Fairy said in response. Truth be told, it did kind of hurt initially. But there are plenty of creatures of the sea who are just as, if not more, fickle. What Moonlight had said earlier still lingered in her mind, so Sea Fairy questioned, “Wait-- ‘we’? Are you also--” 

“Ah!! Don’t worry about such trivial things. Neither of us are alone now, right?” 

Right... not alone. Someone was talking to Sea Fairy. No, not just talking to her, but doing so as if she was a friend and not some deified figure. Why was this so refreshing? 

“...right.”

The night continued, and the two of them continued to get to know one another. Perhaps it was both of their desires for company, but there seemed to be something special blooming between the two of them. They laughed some, perhaps overshared some... but if it was just the two of them, that was perfectly fine. Sea Fairy and Moonlight could be in their own little world right now and that would be completely fine. However, neither of them could stop time. And soon... 

“Oh no!!” Moonlight exclaimed, shifting her gaze from Sea Fairy to the sky beyond the two of them. Time had been at such a standstill, with just the two of them, that she had failed to notice the slowly rising sun. Dawn was fast approaching... which meant she had to go back to the city of loneliness—sorry, the City of Wizards. Sighing, Moonlight sadly said, “I... I must go back home.” 

“H-Home!?” Sea Fairy exclaimed with surprise. Until... she saw what Moonlight did. “Ah... the dawn--” 

“I can’t stay beyond the moonlit hours of the night... some may call it a curse, but it is how it must be.” Moonlight said with a smile, hiding the disappointment brewing within her. Here, she had just met this one known as Sea Fairy. They barely knew each other, but this was one of the first interactions of its kind she had in ages. At least she now knew there was someone she could see in the middle of the night. So... 

“You do not have to go... wherever it is you need to. If it is just the sunlight that harms you, the darkness of the sea will hide you from even that--” 

“Shhhh” Moonlight tried to calm the scatter-brained fairy. The gears in her mind were already working. She had grown accustomed to this kind of loneliness; however, the sudden change in pace was more than tantalizing enough for her to return to these seas. Smiling and placing a hand on Sea Fairy’s cheek, she said, “My dear fairy, this will not be the last time we see each other, I promise. I go around the world at different times; however, I will always make my way back here. One way or another. Consider this just… goodbye, for now.”

Unable to say anything initially, Sea Fairy could only lean into the warm hand caressing her face. Only now, when the two of them had to say goodbye, did she realize Moonlight finally gave her the answer to the questions she mulled over in the dark. And while she understood why Moonlight had to say goodbye, she could not bring herself to say it back. Until… she promised. Promised that they would meet again.

So, as Moonlight began to float away, and Sea Fairy resisted the urge to drop her dagger-- her lifeline--  in an effort to reach out to the fading light, she cried out, “A promise is a promise!!! I will find a way to make sure we know where to meet… a place anyone could see… a place that can reach you…”

Sea Fairy stayed above the water until Moonlight was no longer in sight. And even a little while after that; however, eventually, she knew she had to descend back into the depths. The  rising sun was more than enough to tell her that. There were temple matters to attend to, and no one wanted to know what would happen if she was not there to attend to them.

However … she now had a name for hollowness she felt. And that pain would not just go away.

Sea Fairy slowly descended into the dark depths she called home. And as she did so, muttered the answer to the question that plagued her mind. And could feel the darkening of herself and her power…

“… loneliness”

Since that day, her pearl and Sugarteara weren’t as bright as she remembered. For nothing could compare to her  _ light _ .

**Author's Note:**

> //Hello!! Peach (Katie) here!!!! I'd like to thank you for reading my work-- it means a lot to me that anyone would be willing to check out my work. Of course the lesbian wrote about the most famous lesbians in the fandom... and if you think this will be the last time you are a fool!!
> 
> If you would be interested in anything else I do (as I'm primarily an illustrator), check me out on Twitter @peachyqueenly, Tumblr @peachkt, and instagram @peach_kt. Thank you so much again, and I look forward to bringing everyone my next creation.


End file.
